Peter Noble (Earth-616)
, , formerly | Relatives = Nia Noble (wife); U-Man (father-in-law); Lady Lotus (mother-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Neptunia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Neptunian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Admiral in the United States Navy (retired), Ruler of Neptunia | Education = High school graduate, officer in the United States Navy (Military college) | Origin = Human, Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Oyster Bay, Long Island, New York | Creators = Bill Everett; | First = Daring Mystery Comics #7 | Last = All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Preface The Fin was just one of many costumed operatives active during World War II who were recruited into the United States military. The purpose was to enlist such individuals in order to publish propaganda in the form of comic books that were commissioned by the United States military and published by Timely Comics. These comics were used to convince Americans to support the war, and increase enlistment. Like many heroes recruited in this fashion, the Fin's fictional exploits were few. For most of these early heroes it was due to their deaths in combat. Presumably, much like the Young Allies, the fictional exploits of the Fin may be based on actual events. For the sake of clarity, however, this article differentiates between the two. Early Adventures Peter Noble was a Navy officer who was caught in a sinking submarine and was shocked to find that the immense pressure and lack of air did not kill him. He discovered an undersea civilization called Neptunia. Beating their leader Ikor in a battle to the death, the Neptunians believed that Noble might be the reincarnation of their savior, the Fin. Noble then made a costume and became a costumed adventurer, taking up the alias of the Fin. In one of his early adventures he clashed with the Nazi soldier named the Baraccuda. Appearance in goes here Crazy SUES He was drafted into the United States military following the United States' entry into World War II in late 1941, being recruited into the Specialized Unit, Enhanced Soldiers (also known as the Crazy Sue's), under the command of Captain America and Sargent Byrd. In August 1942, the unit was air dropped over Guadalcanal where they clashed with the Imperial Japanese Army. The unit was pulled from the Pacific Theater and relocated to Europe in 1944. The Fin and his comrades were then air dropped over the French village of Sainte Mere Eglise to participate in the Battle of Normandy. After their victory, the Crazy Sue's celebrated with the Invaders. After the liberation of Paris, the SUES continued on towards Belgium, clearing out each French village they passed along the way. Several members of the unit found themselves pinned down in one such village, including The Fin, Captain America, Merzah the Mystic and the Invisible Man, who was wounded through the leg during the firefight. The group would have been completely wiped out if not for the efforts of their teammate Captain Flame. The Fin's subsequent activities with the Crazy SUES have been, as yet, unrecorded.All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes was cancelled after issue #5 The rest of the Fin's wartime adventures are mostly unrecorded, but he resurfaced in April 1945 during the Battle of Berlin. He was among a super-hero army that invaded the Nazi stronghold under the leadership of Captain America. Apparently the Fin continued as a costumed adventurer after the Second World War. He resurfaced once again in 1953 when he attended the funeral for Union Jack who had died in a car accident. After several adventures on and under the sea, he was made the Neptunians' ruler. At some unknown point he met, fell in love with, and married Nia Noble, who became his Queen and co-ruler. Modern Day The Fin remained unseen for many years but his heroic legacy was not forgotten. During the Kree-Skrull War, Rick Jones used the Destiny Force to create a simulacrum of many wartime heroes, including the Fin, to assist in the battles. Once the battle was over, these simulacrum faded into non-existence. Recently, after more than half a century out of action, he was called back to America and recalled to active duty as an Admiral in command of a new vessel, the Infiltrator. This ship was no ordinary battleship; it had been designed by Bruce Dickson, the Thin Man, using technology from an incredibly advanced civilization. Infiltrator was capable of taking short-cuts through space, in theory making it undetectable and uncatchable. Noble and his wife came aboard and ran the ship's day-to-day operations, with the vessel acting as a base for the New Invaders team of superhuman operatives in their battle against the evil Neo-Nazi group called Axis Mundi. In the end, the vessel was destroyed and the Invaders members went their separate ways. Admiral Noble then retired and once again returned to Neptunia with his bride to take up his duties as ruler. | Powers = The Fin has twenty times normal human strength and is able to survive the crushing pressures of the ocean's depths. He can breathe air or water, and can swim as fast as a torpedo. However, if not immersed in water, his strength gradually weakens. | Abilities = The Fin is an able seaman and ship captain | Strength = The Fin has twenty times normal human strength | Weaknesses = If not immersed in water, The Fin's strength gradually weakens. | Equipment = | Transportation = The vessel "The Infiltrator" | Weapons = The Fin is armed with a magical cutlass, able to cut through nearly anything. The cutlass's magic also prevents him from aging. | Notes = | Trivia = His Navy rank was Lieutenant when he got his powers. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Fin_(comics) | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Advanced Longevity